


It Was to Protect You

by marvelwlw



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Jessica were dating. But Jessica broke up with you to protect you from Killgrave, but after his death you two reunite and get back together.





	It Was to Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You knew Jessica Jones for years. You were one of the few people that she could trust. You and Jessica were also dating. But then Killgrave came back.

When she found out he was back she started to push you away. Which slowly lead up to her breaking up with you. You knew she was doing it to protect you but that didn’t mean it hurt any less.

You tried to tell her that the best way to protect you was if you had her by your side. But she already made up her mind.

Trish would text you letting you know that Jessica was alright. She pretty much kept you updated on things. You knew Jessica could take care of herself, you had no doubt about that.

When Trish told you that Killgrave was dead, you were happy. Jessica didn’t have to deal with him anymore and she could finally move on. She wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore.

It was late at night, you were sitting on your couch about to watch your favorite movie when someone knocked on your door. You were confused, you weren’t expecting anyone to come over, especially this late at night.

You got up off the couch and started making your way to the front door. You look through the peephole, you were shocked to see Jessica on the other side of the door.

Your eyes widen and your heart begins to beat faster. You open the door and by the look Jessica has on her face you know she wasn’t expecting you to open the door.

“Can I come in?” She puts her hands in her leather jacket. You nod and let her in. You close the door once she’s in your apartment. She turns around to look at you. “You know I have a hard time with showing my emotions. I just… I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“I know why you broke up with me was to protect me but I always felt protected knowing I had you.” You walk past her and you sit back down on your couch.

Jessica sits next to you. She looks at the floor. “I know. But I couldn’t let him know we were together. (Y/N) if he knew, he would’ve gone after you. If he did and I wasn’t there-”

“Jess.” You said gently. You place your hand on top of her knee. “He’s gone. He’s dead.”

She took a breath. “I don’t deserve another chance, but do you think we could try this again?”

“I want nothing more.” You smiled. “I love you and I’ll never stop loving you.” You had missed her so much and now you had her back in your life. You couldn’t have been happier.

Jessica gave you a small smile, she pulled you close and attached her lips to yours. You smiled into the kiss, but you pulled away for a second to gently push her backwards so that she was laying down on the couch.

You gave her a smirk before you straddled her. She placed her hands on your waist. You leaned down and you started kissing her again. Let’s just say, the next day you would have a hard time walking.


End file.
